


One-shots and Requests

by CrissCrossover



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Kaito, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omega Komaeda Nagito, Pool Sex, Smut, Top!Shuichi, Top!Soda, Watersports, alpha hajime, bottom!hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissCrossover/pseuds/CrissCrossover
Summary: I get suggestions from friends for smut and I also have the urge to right certain smut thngs once-in awhile. This is just where I'll be posting them.Feel free to request!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 278





	1. Oma x Shuichi - Watersports, bottom Oma

**Author's Note:**

> Shuichi x Kokichi (top shuichi, bottom Kokichi, watersports, face-fucking, Kokichi peeing on Shuichi, they both care and shuichi wants to care for ouma 24/7

Kokichi walked into the house and began stripping himself of his clothes. He knew what this was about. Shuichi had asked him to drink a lot all day. In fact, he had been sent to work with about 6 full bottles of Poland Spring water and was told to finish all of them. Which of course, trustins his beloved saihara-chan, he did. Now, on his way home from work, with a bitter ache in his bladder, he recieved a message. "Strip when you come home" it said "I have a surprise for you." So naturally, here he stood now, rushing to the bedroom, in nothing but his boxers. When he entered , he already saw the detective sitting in the bed. "Cmere" was all he said. Oma obeyed and walked over , kneeling on the bed. He was pulled into Saihara's lap, boxers being pulled down to his thighs. There was the feeling of something cold and wet against him and suddenly he felt the familiar feeling of their smallest plug being pushed into him. He let out a whine, but him and shuichi both already knew it wasnt enough to do anything for him. He was then flipped over. Now sitting on Shuichi's lap, the pressure of the plug grew slightly, but not enough to cause disvmcomfort. Two hands slid down his chest, before trailing back up again. He felt a bite on his ear,"Did you drink everything to day?" Oma whined again, now remided of the painful pressure of his overfilled bladder,"Yes..." He was greated with another nibble on his ear,"Good boy." Shuichis hands slowly made their way down to Oma's stomach and at first Oma was cinfused. But then he felt him apply pressure. Oma gasped and lurched forward,"N-no, wait.." Shuichi purred in his ear,"Color?"  
Oma huffed and rolled his eyes,"Green." Shuichi smiled again and pressed harder. He licked the shell of Omas ear and Omas hands went to grasp of shuichi's. He felt a spurt of wet leak out and he whuned again before letting go. It all came out and a tear or two leaked down his face. He was so embarassed and he didnt know how to handle it. But just as shuichi always does, he leaned over and kissed him. "You did a good job" he said. "Dont cry my love" he said. Oma was pushed to the bed after a few minutes and kissed were layed all over his sticky body. Oh yeah, this would be a fun night.


	2. Nagito x Hajime - Facefucking/Semi public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime face fucks Nagito extremely when Nagito become VERY horny while they are out with there friends and then they go in the back so its like public sexs but they never get caught
> 
> /////////////////////
> 
> Hajime and Nagito are with friends and Nagito gets horny so they go in the back and he gets face fucked

It really seemed like it was gonna be a normal day. He didnt expect to be in the back of the kitchen in the cafeteria with his dick in his boyfriend's mouth at 10 30 am. But here he was. Then again. Hajime didnt exactly have the most predictable boyfriend in the world.  
Lets start from the beginning.   
The class had decided they wanted to have breakfast with each other that morning. They had all been stressed with classes and getting back to school after their recovery, and they hadnt had time to actually hang out and bind like they used to. So there they were, eating breakfast.  
And then Nagito's hand was on his. And they were just holding hands. And then he felt something against his knee.  
When he looked, it was just Nagito's knee, but he just so happened to notice the tent that Komaeda was pitching in his pants.  
Now, Nagito was just trying to get attention, but Hajime couldnt help it when he saw how turned on Nagito was. It was almost contagious.  
The next thing he knew, he was "getting up to get more syrup for his pancakes" and after he entered the kitchen, Nagito followed 3 minutes later. Obedient as always.   
Nagito smirked and pink sprinkled his cheeks like chalk dust on the curb of a side walk being blown away by the wind.   
"Come here."  
And now they were kissing. Tongues and teeth clashing, hands in hair. "I want to suck your dick, Hinata-kun."  
Now on his knees, Nagito undid Hajime's pants and tugged his dick out. Hajime had never seen Nagito so desperate before, but he didnt have much time to think about it, because now there was a warm moist feeling around his dick. And thats where we are now.  
Hinata couldnt handle how slow Nagito was going though, that was the problem, he had begged to go faster, and he still wasnt fast enough. And it was driving hajime off the wall.   
"Yknow what," hajime grabbed a handful of snowy white hair,"If you dont like what im doing, tap my hip, but we re going to slow for me to not take control."  
Wide, confused eyes looked up at him, and they only widened when Hajime began to thrust into his mouth. Nagito moaned as Hinatas cock made it down his throat and the the thrusts got faster. Hajime let out a low moan and began slamming into him.   
When Hajime looked down at his boyfriend, he seemed to be palming himself through his pants. "No," hajime rasped out and kicked his hand aside. He pressed his foot into Nagito's crotch, just enough to create tension. "Youre not going to get yourself off without me helping. Grind all you want, baby."   
Nagito hummed around Hinata and grinded into him. Hajime hrowled as he pressed Nagito into a wall and thrusted harder, groaning. He breathed heavily and his thrusts became uneven as he came down Nagito's throat. As Hinata pulled out, Nagito let out a gasp for hair, a string of thick saliva and semen connecting the two.  
Hajime kneeled and purred, unzipping Nagitos pants. He messily pulled out his cock and spat in his hand. He began to stroke him quickly,"Cmon, i can tell your close, snowball." Just a minute or so later, Nagito was letting ojt these pretty little whines and moans that always spilled out of him as he got close. He keened as he came, cum spirting out of him, spilling on his shirt and Hinata's hand.  
Hajime was quick to pull away and grab a napkin off of the table, cleaning them both off. After only a few more minutes they both left the kitchen, sitting back down with the group.  
"Hey Hajime," Soda spoke,"Where's the syrup? I thiught thats why you got up..."


	3. Oma x Rantaro - Top Rantaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Rantaro,Rantaro topping

Pressed against a wall, a tongue in his mouth, pushed to a bed and now his scarf was being pulled off. Rantaro's hands were delicate as he undid every belt and buckle on Oma's shirt. He shivered at the cold hands running over his newly uncovered flesh, and let out a moan as the warmth of Rantaro's mouth wrapped around one of his nipples. His back arched and he gripped at the green-haired man's shirt,"Off."  
Rantaro chuckled,"Well, Im the one in control," he purred as he lifted off his shirt,"but Ill take it off. Only cause i want to take you for my own sooner rather than later~"  
Oma whimpered at the teasing and sat up. He wouldnt be taken out of control that easily. Ultimate supreme leader he was! Not ultimate bottom. He undid Rantaro's pants, pulling them down with his boxers, before his hands were pulled away. Two hands around his wrist and he was pushed to the bed again.  
"Didnt know you were that excited to get started. Let me help," and then his own pants were sliding off his thighs, being thrown on the floor. He heard the pop of a cap, and a few seconds later, a cold wettness by his entrance. Lube.  
"Hey," there was a serious tone in Rantaro's voice,"if you dont want to keep going, we can stop."  
Oma smirked. Guess he gave off the wrong impression. He sat up and kissed Rantaros cheek,"Neeheehee, if you think youre getting out of fucking me that easily, youre dead wrong."  
A smirk painted itself across Rantaros face and suddenly Oma was arching his back again as the boy's fingers probed him. It was new, but it was great. "More."  
"Huh, already? You really are impatient..."  
Suddenly another finger was being added. Then a few minutes later, another. Then one more and Oma was practically begging to be fucked. And lets just say, Rantaro wasnt going to deny him that.  
Oma whined at the lack of fingers, but quickly choked back a groan as something bigger made its way inside him. He felt tears rise up in his eyes as he was filled again,"Relax" Rantaros voice was in his ear,"You need to relax, itll feel better."  
After a few more deep breaths, Oma was grinding down against him, and Rantaro was thrusting into him. Oma moaned loudly as Rantaro hit his prostate,"Fuck, Rantaro, please-"  
"Please what?"  
"Harder! " He went harder, a gasp from the purplette's mouth,"Faster!"  
He went faster and as he did, his breathing got faster, his thrusts began to loose their rhythm,"Fu-Fuck Oma, Im gonna-"  
"Do it, finish inside me," Oma chuckled, breathing heavy as he grabbed Rantaro's hand.  
Rantaro moaned and slammed into Oma, evicting a load cry from him. As Oma's seed spilled out, his walls tightened, and Rantaro was a goner. He came deep inside of him and they sat there for a minute. They sat there until Oma whined from the discomfort.  
Rantaro layed them on the bed, pulling out of Oma," I love you..."  
"Neeheehee, I love you too," a sigh of content,"We should do this more often."


	4. Nagito x Hajime - Pool Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh pool sex :  
> I saw a really hot edit on that earlier so  
> OOp  
> Komahine

Komaeda didnt know how he got into the situation. He didnt know how how he ended up pressed against the vacant pool wall by his boyfriend.   
It had started with a pool party with some of their friends. They had all sat around in the pool and played some games like Marco Polo and stuff. Just had an overall good time. As the night went on, some got tired and began to leave, others being dragged home to their dorms by their insistent partners.   
And eventually, it was just Hajime and Nagito. As they talked, Nagito's boyfriend got closer and closer to him and the tension became thicker. And now here they were, Nagito pressed against the pool wall, with Hajime the only one able to see him like this.   
"We re gonna get caught. Hajime, this is the school's pol," Nagito said, cursing himself for being worried, as this was honestly getting him heated and he did not want to put it on hold.  
"It's 1 30 in the morning. No one is gonna see us," Hajime kissed his cheek and pulled back and kissed Nagito's cheek,"But if you really don't wanna continue in here, we can always head back to the dorm."  
Nagito thought for a moment, biting his lip. Hajime did in fact have a point. No one would be in for a few hours and he doubted anyone would check the cameras for anything.   
Fuck it.  
Nagito leaned forward and began to kiss Hajime passionately, feeling a bit hungry for him. Hajime kissed back eagerly and, feeling no need to hold back, he glid his hands through the water down to Nagito's waistband. Seconds later, their tongues now tangled in a heated mess of passion, Nagito's swimsuit rested around his knees.  
Hajime's hands dissapeared in the water, wandering underneath Nagito. The white haired boy felt something prod at his entrance and seconds later there was a finger inside him. Then another.   
He keened as he felt Hajime work him open slowly, yet desperately. Another moment or two later and there was a third and fourth finger. He groaned as they left, making him feel empty, but then that feeling quickly changed.   
Hajime had pulled out his dick and it was pushing it's way into Nagito, who let out a low moan.  
Hajime kissed Nagito softly, letting Nagito get used to the feeling as he paused. Once Nagito grabbed onto Hajime's shoulders, Hajime began to thrust. Given, it was slightly difficult, due to the lack of lube. But NAgito couldn't complain, it was probably just another product of his luck anyway. He supposed the good part of his luck right then was the fact that he was still enjoying himself quite a bit, despite the lack of said product.  
Nagito moaned louder as Hajime's thrusts got faster and rougher, hit him at different angles, making Nagito feel just as good as Hinata always made him feel.   
"H-hinata-kun, I" He cut himself off with his own moans as a particularly rough thrust hit his prostate. Drool ran down his chin as he grinded against Hajime, now desperate for a release. "Please."  
Hajime leaned in and licked the shell of his boyfriend's ear, "Go ahead, babe. I'm waiting."  
Nagito whined as Hajime moved faster. He leaned in and kissed Hajime furiously as he finally climaxed, cum spilling out into the pool. As he came down from his climax, he felt Hajime's thrusts become more unorganized and less graceful. Nagito moaned one last time as Hajime finished.   
Within the next 20 minutes, they were cleaned up and dry, walking back to their dorms, hand in hand. Nagito apologized inwardly to any students who would be swimming in the pool the next morning.


	5. Kaito x Shuichi - Bottom Kaito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa- sorry if this ones not great and sorry requests took so long to get to! Im working through the few i have now! Feel free to leave more if you d like!

Kaito could have sworn that Shuichi was going to kill him. The way Shuichi was grinding against him and the way Shuichi was kissing his neck was just amazing and Kaito didnt think he had ever felt that way before.   
The thing that was going to kill Kaito was how hard his dick was. Maybe enough blood wasnt rushing to his brain and he'd just die- although of course that was unlikely.  
Kaito wanted nothing more than to be one with the detective. Inside him, kissing him, holding him, making him his. Little did he know, the detective had very different plans.  
When Kaito had reached his hand back to pull down Shuichis pants, grabbing the lube with his other hand, Shuichi leaned back. With a chuckle he spoke,"If you think Im going to bottom tonight, youre dead wrong."  
The astronaut was speechless for a moment. He tried connecting the dots- what were they gonna do then-? Just oral-? Were they going to just keep grinding-? Than why'd Shuichi bring lube-?  
The blunette must have realized Kaito was struggling, because he leaned in close and whispered,"I thought maybe i could top you~"  
Kaito's jaw went slack. He immediately felt himself get defensive,"Im not a bottom, Shu- I usually don't do it with guys, let alone bottom for them-"  
"Well-" the blunette spoke again,"Im no ordinary guy. Ive been youre best friend- your 'bro' for a while now. And I wouldnt hurt you, I'd be gentle."  
Kaito swallowed. He didnt bottom. He wasnt a bottom. He'd never. Thats not something he's int-  
"Cmon, baby, let me pop your cherry~" Shuichi purred, licking his earlobe.  
Dear god. What the fuck. Shuichi did not seem like the type to do this. He was so shy, but Kaito would be lying if he said this new persona Shuichi was sporting didnt turn him on.  
Kaito bit his lip, considering,"I guess..... I guess we can try it. But I probably wont like it."  
"And if you dont like it, just tell me and I'll stop." Shuichi smirked, grabbing the lube out of the larger male's hand.  
Kaito turned over, pulling down his own pants as Shuichi stood, pulling off his trousers.   
Shuichi poured some lube into his hand and slowly began to prep Kaito. The man gritted his teeth, kind of conflicted by the new feeling. On one hand it was new and different and not Kaitos first choice but on the other, Shuichi was being really gentle and slow, making sure he was ready for him.  
Kaito grunted when the fingers were removed after a while. He felt the matress give as Shuichi sat up on his knees, lubing himself up. Shuichi wiped his hand off and grabbed Kaitos hips,"Ready-?"  
Kaito huffed a bit and nodded, already embarassed enough. As Shuichi pressed into him, Kaito couldnt help but let out a soft moan. Shuichi wasnt huge, but he could definitely feel him sliding inside. Once he was in completely, he waited a moment, before pulling out again. He began thrusting at a regular pace and Kaito moaned. He civered his mouth with his hand as sweat pricked his forhead. He felt Shuichi speed up again and lean in,"Dont cover your mouth baby. Let me hear you."  
Kaito groaned but remived his hand. Shuichi chuckled happily and went harder, causing the purple haired man to cry out. God it felt so fucking good. He didnt think he could handle it for much longer.   
Holding back his orgasm became much more difficult when Shuichi took one of his hands off Kaitos hip and began to stroke his cock. He moaned loudly and panted,"Fu-fuck, I'm gonna c-cum-!"  
Shuichi chuckled and grinded into Kaito harder,"Then do it, big guy."  
Kaito keened as he let Shuichi envelope him. The feeling of the hand on his dick and Shuichis cock in his ass was just too much. He came, threads of white spilling over the sheets.  
Shuichi seemed to moan at the sight, going a but faster, thrusts becoming uneven, as he came inside of the man. They both panted before Shuichi pulled out, laying back on the bed with Kaito. "So," he breathed out,"Whatd you think-?"  
Kaito huffed,"It was good.... but Im still not a bottom."


	6. Kazuichi x Hajime - Top Kazuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested!

Soda had been extremely busy the past week. With all his schoolwork and such, he was kind of worn out. He was just happy to be home, in his room, relaxing on this fine Saturday evening.  
He had his boyfriend over for dinner and they had already eaten it and were now watching a movie. Despite how focused on the movie Soda was, it didnt slip his mind how handsy his boyfriend was being.  
Hajime had simply started off by grabbing Sodas knee, which was less needy and more affectionate. But then the hand was traveling up his thigh and to his dick. Hinata was palming Soda through his sweats. Kazuichi was trying to ignore it, just for the shear fact of teasing Hajime a bit, but he was getting antsy. He subconsciously began grinding against Hajime's hand and he heard him chuckle at the movement.  
Soda through his head bacc against the couch with a groan. "Hajime, I thought we were gonna watch a movie."  
"Ever hear of Netflix and Chill-?"  
"This... this is a dvd, its not even Netflix."  
Hajime rolled his eyes and paused the movie. He crawled into Kazuichi's lap, straddling him with his thighs,"Despite it being a dvd," he said," you should fuck me anyway. And then after we re finished we can finish the movie."  
Soda raised his eyebrows, surprised by the forwardness,"Youre never so confident. Whatd you smoke-?"  
Hajime snickered,"Nothing! I just missed you. Now cmoooooon. Just fuck me pleassse."   
Hajimes whining seemed to win Kazuichi over, as he flipped them, leaving Hinata on the bottom. He kissed the brunettes neck softly and began undoing the shirt. Soda left Hajime on the couch for a moment, running to the bedroom. He came back with a condom and lube, already half undressed, leaving Hajime to assume he had taken off his clothes on the way back.  
That was to be expevted though. Soda was never graceful.  
He yanked of the Brunette's pants and boxers, sliding already lubed fingers into him. Hajime moaned loadly, relishing in the feeling. Kazuichi chuckled,"You have such a pornstar moan."  
Hinata blushed and whimpered, grinding against the digits. Kazuichi could tell he was desperate, so he pulled out his fingers- making hajime whine again- and slipped on the condom. He lubed up his member and aligned with Hajime's entrance.   
Soda leaned in and kissed the boy before slowly sinking into him. He vried into the kiss, feeling Kazuichis cock press against his walls. He shivered at the feeling and grabbed for his partner's hand. After a moment, he grinded down, letting Soda know he was ready.   
Soda didnt hesitate before beginning to messily thrust into him. Hajime moaned and reached his empty hand down to stroke his leaking dick.   
Soda chuckled and leaned against Hajime,"Did i say you could touch yourself darling-?"   
He whimpered, shaking his head in response, but not stopping his mivements. As Soda thrusted, he pulled Hinata's hand away from the sensitive flesh and replaced it with his own, continuing what he had stopped.  
After a little more thrusting, going a different angle once in a while, Soda felt Hajime tighten around him. It felt so warm and tight and his thrusts suddenly got messier and less organized. He groaned as he came into Hajime- who came right after being filled.   
After a moment of embracing each other, Soda pulled out, tying off the condom and throwing it away. He went and got a wet cloth, coming back to wipe Hinata's cum off his stomach and wipe sweat from his forehead. Once done cleaning, they sat next to each other on the couch.   
They snuggled close and ayed the movie, but they never seemed to finish it, as they were both asleep in each others arms soon after.


	7. Gonta x Kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested! Requests are open!

"Cmon- it's not that big of a deal!" Kokichi whined, staring at Gonta desperately.  
Gonta huffed,"Isnt it un-gentlemanly-? Gonta does not think a gentleman would do... that-"  
Kokichi snickered, watching as Gontas face turned redder by the second,"It doesnt matter if you do it. A gentleman would just be nice to the other while it was happening. Yknow- make sure theyre ok or whatever."  
Gonta chewed on his lip, looking away again. He was clearly in deep thought. He had never really considered doing.... those things with Kokichi. Even with Kokichi as his partner, he was just more focused on keeping them happy. But it was intriguing. Gonta had never... slept with anyone before. And doing that with Kokichi sounded really nice. So if it was gonna make both of them happy and ut didnt mean Gonta wasnt a gentleman-  
"Ok. Gonta will... do that. With Kokichi."  
Kokichi beamed and immediately started taking off his close. Really eager apperently. Gonta covered his face, embraced, but followed suit. He took off his own close and sat back on the bed. Kokichi immediately followed by sitting on Gonta's lap.   
Gonta was gonna complain about how flustered he was but was cut off by Kokichi kissing his neck and chest. The purple haired boy sucked a hickey onto the larger man's collar bone and Gonta let out a groan. He placed his large hands on Kokichis pale waist, holding him. Kokichi gasped a little at Gonta's warmth and reached over to the small cabinet by the bed. He pulled out a small bottle of lube.   
As Kokichi poured some into his hand, Gonta whined,"Is Kokichi sure this is okay-?"  
Kokichi snickered,"Yes, Gonta. If Im not enjoying myself Ill tell you. And i expect you to do the same."   
Gonta nodded softly and Kokichi took it as an offer to keep going. He began stroking Gonta's cock with his hand and Gonta moaned. "Ko-Kokichi.-"   
Kokichi hushed him quietly and continued stroking him. Gonta let out small moans and whimpers as Kokichi worked ever so slowly. When Kokichi was satisfied, he moved his hand back and began preparing himself. He fingered himself with two digits, holding back quiet moans. When he deemed himself prepared enough, he lifted himself up and rested against Gontas large cock.   
Gonta gazed up at Kokichi as the boy sank down onto his member. Kokichis eyes welled up with tears as he took more and more of his partner into him. Gonta placed his hands on Kokichis waist again, frantically trying to hold him still,"Is Kokichi alright? Is Gonta hurting him-?"  
Kokichi groaned and threw his head back slightly, trying to get used to the feeling. A few tears dripped down the sides of his face and he wiped them away. "No." He said breathlessly. He swallowed thickly and continued,"No, Gonta, youre not hurting me. Youre just very big and im not used to it. Just give me a second."  
Gonta looked up at Kokichi, trying to figure out if he was being lied to. When he deemed that he thought Kokichi was telling the truth, he pulled the boy closer and held him. He rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. Kokichi smiled softly, appretiating the gesture. He took a minute or so before continuing to sink onto Gonta.  
Once he got close to the base, he lifted himself back up, before going back down again, riding the larger male.  
Gonta moaned at the heat and Kokichis tightness. Kokichi began to go faster, moaning loudly. He groaned at the ache in his knees but he didnt care. The only thing he cared about was Gonta.   
Who, chimed in with a,"Is Kokichi ok?"  
Kokichi groaned again and opted to leaning in, kissing the man passionately to get him to shut up. Of course he was ok. He was fucking amazing.   
Kokichi felt himself grow closer and closer to his orgasm as he rode. He whined and arched his back when he finally came all over him and Gonta. He grinded against the man's cock and Gonta moaned as he felt the walls get tighter. Gonta burried his head in the crook of Kokichis neck when he finally came, panting heavily.  
Oma chuckled airily, sitting with Gonta and holding him as they both came down from their orgasms. Kokichi eventually lufted himself off of his partner, legs feeling like jelly, and layed back against the bed. Gonta cleaned them up using some tissues and layed next to the boy, smiling. He kussed Kokichi's forehead and pulled the covers over them, where they cuddled and fell asleep.


	8. Hajime x Nagito - Alpha/Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Requested- sprry its not mpreg ;-;

Nagito could not believe this. He was so embarrassed. He didnt think he'd go into heat in the middle of dinner. Just his luck- right-? Whatever the case, he was humiliated. He was in the middle of dinner when he felt the heat quickly surround him. When he saw no one else was bothered by the warmth, he put two and two together, quickly saying he was tired and fleeing to his room. He was almost sure half of his classmates could smell it on him-  
Just mid thoight, there was a knock at the door. He whined and peaked through the hole in the door. Hinata-kun-  
He quickly opened the door, wiping sweat off his forehead, and spoke,"Hello Hinata-kun! What brings you here-?"  
Hajime smiled wearily,"I was just worried- you left kinda fast and I-"   
Hajime stopped speaking and Nagito saw his pupils dilate. He knew it. He knew the second an alpha had come to see him, they would smell it and become this way.  
Nagito chuckled nervously and went to close the door,"Im fine! I'm fine, Hinata-kun, trully. Just tired and I-"  
"Youre lying," Hajime spoke, pushing the door open slightly,"Youre in heat."  
Komaede swallowed, feeling himself sweat again. Then it hit him too. He could smell Hajime. His scent was like a campfire, smokey and outdoorsy. He couldnt handle it and he bit his lip,"H-Hinata-"  
"Would you like help, Komaede?" Hajime purred, inching closer.  
Nagito stood still, allowing Hajime to close the spqce between them. He eyed him nervously, looking for any doubt. He smiled and nodded. One night of being treated like an equal was okay. Hajime would just throw him away the next day anyway.  
Hajime shut the door behind them and picked Nagito up. He through the white haired boy on the bed and quickly began removing his clothes. When done he moved on to himself, leaving them both bare. Nagito reached down and stroked Hajime's member, causing the brunette to groan out in pleasure. Nagito purred and rested his forehead against Hajime's shoulder, scooching closer to the edge of the bed.  
Hajime took the hint and aligned himself with Nagitos hole. He quickly pushed in and the lucky student arched his back with a loud moan. He grinded against him as he thrusted, the natral lube making it easier for the two of them. Nagito leaned in and kissed Hajime passionately, purring and whimpering.   
The sounds coming out of Nagito were doing wonders for the brunette, who was moaning and panting. He growled softly, thrusting a bit harder,"Fuck, Nagito, I'm close-"  
"Please, fuck, please," Nagito whined loudly, feeling himself get closer aswell.  
Hajime groaned and came, knotting inside his partner. Nagito was quick to follow as he felt the member get larger inside of him. He came all over the two of them, panting softly and laying down on the bed. 


End file.
